Almas Gemelas
by Shu-Ariadha
Summary: Luego de estar juntos por muchos años Erik cree que ya es momento para dar un paso mas en su relación. Paso que significaría su mundo y aseguraría la unión permanente con la única persona que estaba seguro que amaría para el resto de su vida


_**Disclaimer:** _ Los personajes de X-Men no me pertenecen . Le pertenecen al Universo Marvel , también a Stan Lee y Jack Kirby .

* * *

Tras muchos años de amistad que fue convertida en amor , Erik sabía que ya era suficiente . Habían pasado por tanto , cada prueba en su relación fue afrontada valientemente y superada con excelentes resultados ; y ahora era tiempo de dar un paso –el paso final y definitivo de su relación –el paso más importante y del que estaría seguro que jamás se arrepentiría . Quién hubiera pensado que , a través de tan difíciles pruebas y a pesar de encontrarse en el camino a una venganza , encontraría el amor como él lo hizo .

Claro que siempre todo fue color de rosa , siempre eran los altibajos un defecto y también cosas que hacían fortalecer el lazo que los unía . Nunca pudiendo estar mucho tiempo alejado del otro y sin saber nada del contrario , sus peleas duraban tan poco y sus reconciliaciones siempre eran memorables . Como la vez que Erik casi mata a un No-Mutante cuando este lo insulto , Charles intervino y el controlador de metal se sentía traicionado –el solo estaba defendiéndose –ninguna basura humana tenía que creerse mejores que ellos .

En ese momento la ira hizo que dijera cosas hirientes al hombre que amaba , cosas crueles , exponiendo su odio a la persona equivocada. Supo que estaba cometiendo un error cuando vio a los ojos a su pareja , ellos se veían dolidos y afectados por cómo estaba siendo tratado por el hombre que tanto amaba . Avergonzado por su actitud y sin saber que decir se fue del lugar , y desapareció sin rastros por tres largos y totalmente solitarios días .

Charles nunca se lo diría , pero esos días se los había pasado encerrado en su habitación y sin querer hablar con nadie , ni siquiera con Raven que muchas veces le pregunto qué le pasaba y donde estaba Erik . Conocía mucho a su temperamental novio y sabía que estaba arrepentido por su actitud –lo haría sufrir luego –así que muy enojado no estaba . Lo único que quería es que viniera donde él y arreglar todo el mal rato que tuvieron que pasar.

Por la noche , mientras todos ya dormían y sin que nadie lo viera , fue hacia _Cerebro_ y buscó a Erik por todos lados hasta por fin encontrarlo . Este se había hospedado en un hotel y se hallaba solo en una habitación , mientras que su mente –llena de dolor y remordimiento –estaba plagada de su nombre . Podía sentir el amor con el que pensaba en él , el lamento por sus actos sin sentidos y finalmente el miedo , a perderlo y perder lo que ambos habían construido entre ellos .

Lehnsherr se llevó un sobresalto al sentir la puerta de la oscura habitación del hotel abrirse , inmediatamente se puso de pie y comenzó a controlar todo el metal par así defenderse del posible ataque . El suave susurro en su mente que parecía una suave caricia y que decía : _"Soy yo "_ , fue lo suficiente para hacer que todo su cuerpo se relajara . Avanzo rápidamente ,queriendo estrechar a su novio telepata en sus brazos , pero recordó su asquerosa actitud que había tenido y se quedó quieto en el lugar . Abrió varias veces su boca para hablar pero la cerro , las palabras parecían estar atorándose en su lengua y apenas si podía respirar , su pareja parecía esperar que él hiciera su primer movimiento .

-Lo siento tanto , te amo!, mi amor –Exclamó finalmente mientras lo estrechaba en sus brazos y rozaba dulcemente sus labios –Sé que fui un idiota , perdóname , si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo…..lo siento tanto .

-Lo se , amor . Sé cómo eres cuando te pones en modo amo del mundo –Bromeo Charles correspondiendo los besos .

Un gruñido salió de la garganta de su pareja y no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír , ya que era cierto y el otro no podía negarlo . Se miraron intensamente –los dos aun abrazados –hasta que su atracción no pudo más y terminaron besándose apasionadamente . El deseo de unirse era mucho , era querer unir sus almas en una sola y olvidarse de lo que había pasado . Cada beso de Erik demostraba el amor que le tenía por su pareja y , a la vez , era un encuentro sé que merecían . Hicieron el amor en la cama del hotel y fue la luna el único testigo de tan perfecta reconciliación . A la mañana siguiente , Charles castigo a Erik obligándolo a acomodar todas las habitaciones de la Academia , no por todo esa semana . Erik pensó que acomodaría todas las habitaciones del mundo con tal de ver a su pareja feliz y sonreír –pero no se lo diría –aunque la mirada llena de afecto y amor que Charles le envió fue lo suficiente para saber que lo había escuchado _,Estúpido Charles que tanto amaba y que se metía en su cabeza_ .

Meses después ocurrió algo y ese algo era un mutante que quiso meterse en los pantalones de Erik . Charles sabía que su novio era apuesto …..y sexy, totalmente sexy , cada vez que lo veía desnudo no podía evitar quedárselo observando tal espectáculo . Al llegar Ethan a la academia pensó que sería un buen amigo .Bueno , eso fue hasta que el recién llegado vio a Erik y lo primero que pensara era que quería acostarse con él , importándole poco que fuese el novio de Charles . Algo nuevo surgió en el , no es que antes no lo hubiese sentido –muchos admiraban la belleza natural que poseía su pareja pero sin darla a notar –pero esta vez se vio extrañamente amenazado .Por su parte , Lehnsherr no se interesó para nada en el recién llegado y su existencia le daba igual ; el profesor X se sintió un poco aliviado al leer los pensamientos de su amado Magneto .

Días después , el recién llegado revoloteaba alrededor de Lehnsherr tratando de captar su atención , mientras que este le parecía una molestia . Charles Rechinaba los dientes cada vez que Ethan alardeaba de su poder de dar grandes y poderosos saltos pudiendo así –literalmente –tocar el cielo . Erik lo felicitaba falsamente –todos en la academia se daban cuenta de esto , menos el nuevo –y buscaba a su pareja con la vista para luego pensar cosas dulces del telépata para que este lo leyera . Amo cada vez más –si eso era posible –a su Erik ( porque era solo suyo ) por eso .

Ethan quiso tomar la mano de Magneto y Charles le dio –sin pensar racionalmente como siempre hacia –un fuerte golpe en su mano , se justificó diciendo que tenía un insecto en ella y luego tomo posesivamente la mano de SU novio para marcar territorio . El hombre que controlaba el metal no era idiota y tampoco idiota para darse cuenta de las nuevas actitudes de su pareja , que le daba su total y completa atención .

Una noche mientras ambos se encontraban acostados y dándose inocentes caricias , Erik pensó que era momento de abordar el tema .

-Estas celoso –Más que una pregunta , eso había sido una afirmación .

-Él te desea , te quiere en su cama –Expreso con desdén el de precioso ojos azules .

-Pero yo te amo a ti , yo te deseo a ti y es a ti a quien pertenezco –Dijo dulcemente Magneto mientras le acariciaba las mejillas y lo besaba –No hay nadie como tú , amor . Y te puedo jurar que nadie nunca podrá reemplazarte ni superarte , eres la perfección personificada y agradezco poder estar con vida para que pudiera conocerte .

Esa noche hicieron el amor y nada más que ellos mismos , estaban en la mente de los dos .

Una semana después Charles escucho "sin querer " los planes de Ethan , planes que incluían que a Erik siendo drogado y obligado a tener relaciones con él . La bondad en el corazón de Xavier era algo que todos conocían , pero al enterarse de eso todo el amor fue convertido en odio al que nadie le hubiera gustado ser merecedor . Como pareja de Lehnsherr , debía de protegerlo de todo y de todos . Lo golpeó fuertemente y luego Entro en la mente del Bastardo borrando así todos sus recuerdos de su vida , su memoria quedo vacía e inexistente –no se arrepintió en el momento y tampoco lo hizo nunca –así que le pidió a Azazel que llevara lejos al idiota y este lo hizo sin preguntar nada , la cara del Profesor era lo suficientemente aterradora como decir algo . Nadie dijo nadie ni se sorprendió de la ausencia del nuevo –tampoco se lamentaron -, creían que Erik lo había matado por molestarlo pero jamás lo expresaron en voz alta ; Azazel guardo el secreto de Charles y prometió llevárselo a la tumba .

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por muchas cosas habían pasados , no siempre tan extremas , pero siempre jurando protegerse mutuamente y estar juntos . Y ahora estaba Erik ,indeciso como un adolecente , a punto de dar una pregunta que cambiaría su mundo para bien , nervioso e ingresando a la biblioteca . Su Novio se hallaba cómodamente sentado en un sillón mientras leía , capto la presencia de Magneto y le sonrió , como solo él podía hacerlo . De forma que le hacía devolver la sonrisa y olvidarse de cualquier preocupación que podría acosarlo .

-Hola amor , Qué sucede ? –Pregunto Xavier , extrañado por el nerviosismo de su novio y sin querer leer sus pensamientos para que él otro se lo dijera .

Lehnsherr avanzo lentamente hasta sentarse al lado de él y tomarlo de la mano , esto lo extraño pero entrelazo igual sus dedos feliz del contacto con el amor de su vida . Sus ojos se encontraron y una emoción lo invadió , presentía que algo sucedería para bien , pero no diría nada .

-Sabes que nos conocemos hace ya mucho tiempo , sabes que te amo y que eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en mi vida . Cada mañana cuando despierto contigo a mi lado es como estar en el paraíso , porque al dormir y aun despierto pareces un ángel . Hay veces que temo no ser suficiente para ti , pero…aun así te amo y jamás te dejaría porque es gracias a ti que sigo contigo , eres mi razón de vida y….Diablos , te amo tanto . Pero eso no es lo que quería decirte –Erik Tomo un respiro profundo y observo a su pareja , podía ver la expectación y amor en sus hermosos ojos azules –Lo que de verdad quería decirte es que …tecasaríasconmigonadamegustaríamásqueunirnuestras vidaporcompleto

-Qué? Amor , dilo más despacio –Presiono Charles sin poder ocultar su sonrisa.

-Te amo , te gustaría casarte conmigo ? –Volvió a cuestionar Lehnsherr lentamente .

Hubo un momento de silencio –en el que no se atrevió siquiera a ver la cara de su novio –y cuando se armó de valor , sintió como el Oji-azul se lanzaba arriba de él y lo besaba . Gustoso acepto el beso y apego más a su novio por la espalda .

-Claro que me casare contigo –Articulo Charles entrecortadamente y tratando de respirar –Te amo , pero tú te encargaras de hacer la lista de invitados .

-Yo también te amo , pero yo también quiero que me prometas algo –Susurro el otro mientras reía y le acariciaba la mejilla –Tú la organizaras y eso incluye todo .

-Tenlo por Hecho -Contesto alegremente Xavier .

Se besaron nuevamente y se quedaron viéndose en silencio –en completa paz –aceptando que no podían estar más felices por lo que vendrían . Amándose y jurando estar por siempre y para siempre juntos .

-Los padrinos serán Raven y Azazel –Dijo de repente el profesor x , que estaba recostado en el pecho de su prometido .

-Como quieras , amor . Es por lo que creo que estoy pensando ? –Cuestiono Erik acariciándole el cabello.

-Sí! , yo creo que realmente hacen una buena pareja –Comento divertido .

Lehnsherr no quiso opinar nada ni replicar , cuando se le metía una idea a la cabeza de su prometido no había nadie quien se la sacara . En esa forma eran iguales . Así que si su adorable futuro esposo creía eso , entonces así era .

-Puedo contarte un secreto ? –Hablo susurrando Magneto .

-Dime –respondió el otro curioso .

-Te amo y mucho

No tardaron mucho en volverse a besar , realmente les era imposible estarse sin tocar y sin sentir al contrario . Pero estaba bien y era normal , porque eran _**almas gemelas**_ y aunque quieran separarlos jamás lo lograrían . Porque el amor que ellos sentían era tan grande , que ninguna fuerza o poder podría opacarlo .


End file.
